I'm not afraid
by Prongs Uchiha
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto live together. One day, Naruto gets sick, and the most amazing thing happens. ONESHOT yaoi/slash nothing to extreme, though may make you cry


**^3^ New Fanfiction! :D Now, sorry people, I know I said that I would write a new story, but I lost the first 10 000 words, so i'm just going to stick to one (ish) shots until I find it. :O sorry! **

**Disclaimer: As much as I would love to own this series, I don't. I just play with them, then I promise I'll put them back. ^^**

Title: I'm not afraid

Pairing: NarutoXSasuke (Rated M)

By: Biggest Kyo Lover

Dedicated too: My bestie Emalee. I love you, my Mello ^^

Chapter: 1/1

"_Hey Sasuke! Do you want to come and play with us?" Naruto asked, holding his hand out to the shy Uchiha. _

_Sasuke ducked his head, blushing, and replied in a small voice "ighfneverhandnafrndbfre.." Naruto Raised an eyebrow and asked "What did you say?" _

_Sasuke spoke louder and replied "I said I have never had a friend before."_

_Naruto Smiled at Sasuke and pulled him to his feet and said cheerfully "Well now you do! Come on Sasuke, we need one more person to make our teams even!" _

_Sasuke smiled stupidly as he was dragged away by his new best friend to the group of awaiting kids. _

Sasuke woke up with a gasp, eyes popping open in surprise. He hadn't had that dream in a while, and it wierded him out to think about his past. That happened when they were six, and they first met. Little did Sasuke know then, that he would be lying in bed with that same blond eleven years later.

Sasuke rolled over to his side, and watched Naruto as he slept. Naurtos mouth was slightly open, and he was lightly snoring. He had one arm behind his head, and one around Sasuke.

Naruto stirred in his sleep and mumbled something that sounded like Sasukes name. Sasuke smiled to himself and leaned over to the blond and kiss his shoulder.

There was something wrong here.

Sasukes elegant eyebrows knitted together forming a v in the middle of his head as he reached a hand out to Narutos forehead, and he instantly pulled it back.

_Naruto's burning up. What do I do? _Sasuke thought. He shook Naruto lightly and said "Come on, Dobe, wake up." Naruto frowned in his sleep and rolled over onto his side too. "Sasuke, I don't want to wake u- ACHOO!" Sasuke leant away from Naruto in surprise.

That was one violent sneeze.

"Alright, we're not going to school today." He said to Naruto. Naruto nodded and leant his head into Sasuke and their foreheads touched. Sasuke winced at how hot Naruto's head was. Come to think of it, Naruto looked like shit.

Narutos eyes were red and puffy, his face was red, his nose was runny (_ewww_ thought Sasuke) and he was sweating. How did Sasuke not notice this earlier?

"Uh, Naruto, how are you feeling?" Sasuke asked. Naruto could tell that Sasuke was worried. He heard his voice shake, and he only called Naruto by his name when he was worried.

"Mmm..." Naruto thought. Oh well, Sasuke knew Naruto wasn't invincible, so he might as well tell him the truth. "ah, I feel like crap. Don't we have a test today, though? And you have to go and see your parents about the holid- ACHOO! ACHOO! ACHOO!...oh, eww."

Sasuke smiled. That was just like Naruto. Sasuke got out of the bed while saying "I'll call the school, and my parents can wait." He looked at the time. It was already 8:30am. He got a Jumper out of the cupboard and grabbed one for Naruto while he was at it too.

He put on his jumper and walked back over to Naruto and leant over him.

"Today, I'm going to take care of you" he kissed his Narutos forehead "And your yucky nose" he kissed said yucky nose, and Naruto smiled at him. "And everything else can wait, I think." He kissed Naruto on the mouth quickly. To quickly for Narutos liking and passed Naruto his jumper. When he saw Naruto pout he said (in his defence) "I don't want to catch whatever you have, too, thanks."

Naruto rolled his eyes and coughed. He pulled back his hands and looked into them. "yuck. Can you get me a face washer?" he asked Sasuke.

"Yeah, and I'll go make you some soup as well. You just stay here and rest. After today, we'll see how you feel, and then tomorrow we might take you to the doctors." Sasuke replied as he left the room and went down the hall to the bathroom.

He pulled out a face washer from under the sink and he wet it. He walked back into their bedroom and found Naruto sitting up on the bed holding his head, with his eyes closed. Sasuke rolled his eyes and threw the face washer at Naruto (which hit Naruto square in the face, by the way) and Naruto wiped his hands on it, then ran it across his face.

Sasuke leant on the bed in front of Naruto and whispered "You should really lye down." and when Naruto shook his head, Sasuke put his hands on Narutos shoulders and shoved him back onto the bed.

Their faces were mere inches from each other, and Sasukes hair falls into Narutos face and Naruto blushes. Sasuke ran his lips lightly across Narutos forehead, then down his temple (where he placed a light kiss) to his ear (which he nibbled) and down his jaw to his neck. He bit down on where he knew was a sensitive spot on Narutos neck and started sucking.

Naruto moaned and lifted his hips ever so slightly. Sasuke let his senses take over, gripping onto Narutos arms harder than probably necessary.

He let his tongue run over the spot where he left a very satisfying Hickey, then kissed Narutos lips. Sasuke ran his tongue over Narutos bottom lip, and when Naruto opened his mouth for Sasuke, Sasuke pulled back.

Naruto let out a little whimper, and Sasuke smirked. Letting go of Narutos arms, Sasuke said (or rather ordered) "Stay."

Naruto nodded his head and curled up into a little ball on the bed. Satisfied, Sasuke left the room, and went into the kitchen.

He paused at the pantry, wondering briefly if Naruto even liked soup. He didn't seem to eat anything other than Ramen.

Sasuke shrugged and pulled out a medium pot and some stock cubes and put them on the counter. He walked over to the fridge, and, opening it, he grabbed some veggies, and the diced chicken that was in there.

Cooking everything, and making sure it wasn't going to burn, Sasuke put on the kettle and pulled out two mugs And waited for the kettle to boil. He was just about to grab the kettle, when he felt arms wrap around his waist and a head rest on his shoulder. Sasuke put one arm were Narutos arms were and he poured the coffee for them both.

"I thought I told you to stay?" Sasuke whispered. Naruto kissed Sasukes neck, and smiled.

"Since when should I listen to you?" he whispered into Sasukes neck.

"since you are sick, Dobe. Now get your blonde butt back in bed! I'm bringing up soup for you." Sasuke said. He handed Naruto the coffee and turned him around, shoved him out of the kitchen and down the hall to the bedroom. Naruto turned around just before disappearing out of sight and said "Thank you, Sasuke. I love you."

And with a blush on his face, Sasuke replied "I love you too, Dobe. That's why we're here."

Naruto smiled, satisfied with that answer and disappeared out of sight. Sasuke sighed and leant against the bench next to the pot of soup.

"better call the school..." he muttered to himself, pulling out his cell phone and punching in the number.

The phone was answered after the third ring with Shizune doing the usual "hello, this is Kahona high school. How my I help you?"

"This is Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke replied

"Mr. Uchiha! What do you think you are doing home! It is now 9:30! how can you explain yourself?"

"I'm home taking care of Naruto. He's caught a cold. I just rang to say that we wont be in today, and maybe not tomorrow. Thanks, Shizune." and he hung up.

Before flipping his phone shut, he called his parents, hopping his father wouldn't answer.

"Hello, Uchiha residence." His mother answered. Sasuke sighed in relief.

"Hey, Mum. How are you?" Sasuke asked.

"Sasuke? What are you doing home from school?" she replied

"It's okay, mum. I'm here taking care of Naruto. He's fallen sick. How are you?" Sasuke asked again. He was genuinely concerned about his mother. He had grown up in a home with abuse from his father, and he knew damn well that he abused his mother as well.

"Oh. Okay then. Honey, I'm fine. Honest to god. Your father hasn't played up for a while since he's been on his pills. Thank you so much for asking. Hows your brother?"

"Uh...mum I don't know. I haven't talked to Itachi in over 4 months, remember?"

"Ah, yes. Sorry. Well, have you called the school and told them you wont be in today?"

"yes mum."

"and what about Naruto? Are you taking good care of him?"

"yes, mum."

"good, good. Tell him I love him. And I love you too darling."

"yes mum. I love you too mum." Sasuke replied as he took two bowls of soup up to his shared bedroom, holding the phone between his ear and shoulder. He passed one to Naruto, who looked at him questionably and Sasuke mouthed the words _mum says she loves you_ to Naruto, who nodded.

"So, mum the reason I called was to say that I can't come over and see you today. I'm busy taking care of Naruto." Sasuke said as he sat down next to Naruto and slung an arm over his shoulders. Naruto leant into him, and kissed Sasuke on the cheek and Sasuke returned the favour with a light kiss on the top of Narutos head.

"Oh no sweetie! That's fine! Don't you worry, we'll make another time. You just take care of the one you love, and I hope he does get better. Thank you so much for calling, Sasuke! I love you! Bye!"

Sasuke smiled to himself and replied "Bye mum."

"Wait! Can I talk to Naruto?" she suddenly asked.

Sasuke shook his head in disbelief and replied "Uh..okay..." he handed the phone to Naruto, who took it excitedly.

"Hey, Mrs. Uchiha!" he said into the phone, in a croaky voice. Yep, the cold was definitely getting worse. Sasuke would have to call the doctor.

Naruto glanced up at Sasuke and smiled replying to whatever Sasukes mum had to say with a "yeah, okay."

there was a pause from him and his eyes widened considerably, and he replied "No! You think so? Okay!...yeah...okay..."

then to Sasukes surprise, Narutos eyes started to tear over and he replied with a stupid looking grin on his face "I love you too, Mrs. Uchiha..." there must have been a correction on Sasuke's mums part because Naruto said "Mum..bye.." and he hung up the phone.

Sasuke pulled Naruto into a tight hug, and Naruto started crying.

"I told you she thinks of you as family." Sasuke whispered into Narutos hair.

"Thank you! Thank you so much Sasuke! I love you and your family so much! Thank you for being my friend and taking me under your wings when my parents died! I love you!" Naruto sobbed happily.

Sasuke smiled into Narutos hair and said "I really truly do love you too." then Sasuke did what he had been planing to save for when they were older, but he felt so sure of himself now. He turned Naruto to face him and Naruto looked up at him, with bug watery blue (gorgeous) eyes.

"Will you marry me?"

Narutos face lit up like an orphan receiving 50 gifts on Christmas. He tackled Sasuke onto the bed and sneezed into Sasukes shirt and said "Yes! Yes! A million times yes!"

"Okay, gross. Frist you have to buy me a new shirt, and then I'll but you a ring, okay?"

Naruto just laughed and squeezed Sasuke even harder, not wanting to let go of him forever.

And ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever...

**And there you have it ^3^ Sasunaru is just a natural couple, it should have been in the anime (and manga)! Pooie on making them strait! (though I do like sasusaku)**

**Anyway, until next time!**

**-Biggest Kyo Lover!**

**Xoxo**

**(R&R PLZ)**


End file.
